Kingdom Hearts III: FINAL MIX
by heroes1202
Summary: A "re-mastered" version of my original KH 3 story, both "Heart's Greatest Weapon" and "Eternal Light" chapters. After the events of KH 2, Sora and friends stumble into another great adventure where he must join forces with friends from other worlds to stop an approaching evil. Features new worlds, characters and such, as a "Final Mix" story usually does. Up to the events of "BbS".


_We take you deep within the darkened land known as the Dark Meridian, a place buried deep within the Realm of Darkness. As the waves roll in and out along the beach, we notice a strange man dressed entirely of black armor. A short, dark red cape hung from clips around his neck as he carried a wicked sword, sheathed at his side, around his waist. Just then, a small Heartless makes it way towards the armored figure, a Soldier Heartless. The man glares towards it._

_"Hmm? What news do you bring?" the man asked. The Heartless chatters quietly to him in a strange language. After it ended, the man in black looked out towards the sea._

_"So...the Keyblade has returned to the Realm of Light..." he muttered. With a snap of his fingers, the Soldier Heartless vanished. He then took a few steps forward, turning his attention shortly after to the moon._

_"I suppose its time for me to return...back to the Realm of Light..." he spoke._

**_Kingdom Hearts III: FINAL MIX_**

**_Chapter 001: The Legend of Destiny Islands_**

**_~ DESTINY ISLANDS ~_**

_~ The Place Where Dreams Begin... ~_

In another world, known as the Destiny Islands, we leave the events of the dark realm behind to catch up with the hero of the Keyblade. He is a boy that has saved the worlds from complete destruction upon several occasions and has made allies across the worlds. At this moment, we find Sora relaxing alongside the edge of the beach, his legs spralled out and his hands tucked comfortably behind his head.

"Phew. Today's a perfect day to relax. The sun's shining, the weather's nice...not a cloud in the sky..." he sighed. As a cool breeze swept across his face, he slowly closed his eyes. But upon opening them, his sunny sky was blocked by the shadow of someone's looming head. It was Kairi, Sora's childhood friend.

"So HERE you are." she smirked. Quickly recognizing her, Sora quickly sat upright before turning to face Kairi.

"Oh. Hey Kairi. What's up?" Sora asked. Kairi smirked and crossed her arms.

"I've been looking all over the island for you Sora. Riku sent me to come and "fetch" you." she said. Sora grinned back to her before looking out towards the sea.

"Ehh...I'll go see Riku in a minute." he said. His eyes looked back towards Kairi.

"You must be SO "exhausted" from looking for me. Why not take a load off Kairi? Its a beautiful day." Sora asked. Kairi looked to him and smiled.

"Yeah. I suppose I can give my feet a rest. Like you said, there's no hurry to go back to Riku." she chuckled. She then slipped herself alongside Sora, seating herself on the sandy beach.

"Nice day, huh?" she asked. Sora nodded, returning to his restful position. But the second he did, he wound up getting bopped in the head by someone throwing a ball their way. The two looked back to see Riku approaching.

"Hey! Don't even THINK about it "Mr. Lazy"!" Riku called. Sora groaned slightly as Riku approached.

"Sheesh Riku...what was that for? I wasn't asleep you know." Sora asked. Riku sighed.

"I had a feeling you were snoozing out here, so I came to find you." Riku answered. His eyes then turned to Kairi.

"And what's YOUR excuse Kairi? I asked you to go get Sora a half hour ago. And what do I find when I finally come looking for him? The two of you lounging around." he said. Kairi smirked.

"Hey. I spent the whole time looking. I only now just found him and, well, he invited me to rest my feet. We were going to come back soon." she said. Riku smirked, crossing his arms.

"I swear...you two are birds of a feather." he said. Sora and Kairi glanced to each other before lightly chuckling.

"Anyway, if you two are finished with your "relaxation", you feel like doing what we actually PLANNED? You know? Go check out that rumor about this island?" Riku asked. Sora and Kairi's interests were perked as they rose up on their feet.

"Oh yeah. The rumor about something crash landing somewhere nearby. I remember now. Heh. I got so caught up with the nice weather that I completely forgot." Sora said. Kairi smiled as Riku sighed and shook his head.

"SOME Keyblader you are. You're just HOPELESS sometimes Sora." he sighed. Sora huffed.

"Oh yeah? Well, prove it Riku. Bet ya I don't get there before YOU do!" he teased, suddenly making a break off on his own. Riku and Kairi watched for a few moments before giving chase after him. As the three were off, our attention reverts to the beach, where we see spiritual forms of Roxas and Namine seated at the edge where Sora and Kairi were. The two were leaning against one another, their eyes fixated on the water.

"Its so peaceful...isn't it Roxas?" Namine asked. Roxas nodded.

"Yeah. I can't think of anything better...than sharing this view with you...Namine." he muttered. Namine lightly blushed as she leaned closer to Roxas.

**_~ KINGDOM HEARTS III ~  
_**

_~ In the Nearby Woods | Destiny Islands ~_

Returning to Sora and friends, they each took their boats and rowed to a different island within the island mass that made up Destiny Islands. Upon arrival, they quickly took notice of all the massive trees surrounding the island.

"Wow. We should've gotten the logs for our raft HERE. I almost forgot how thickly dense the forest is here." Sora said. Riku approached a nearby tree, gently knocking at it with his knuckles, before summoning his Keyblade with the opposite hand.

"Well, let's get exploring. Considering how dense the fauna is here, our Keyblades ought to help clear the way." Riku said. Sora nodded and summoned forth his blade. But when Kairi tried to summon her Keyblade, she had zero luck. She just stared at her empty hand and sighed heavily. Sora quickly took notice.

"Don't be so glum Kairi. You just need a little more practice. But I promise. You're gonna be a Keyblade wielder someday." Sora said. Kairi looked to him and lightly smiled.

"Thanks for the encouragement." she replied. With their Keyblades at hand, the trio marched their way through all the branches and tall grass surrounding them, slicing it down as they went. They made sure to stay close together as to not get separated. They marched deep into the woods, almost having forgotten which way they originally came in from. As Sora and Riku sliced down one of the last obstacles in their way, they all spotted something.

"Hey guys! Check it out!" Sora gasped. What laid before them was an ancient ship made entirely of metal. It was crash landed in the ground, covered with all sorts of vines and weeds surrounding it. The windshields were cracked and the wings appeared heavily damaged. Strangely enough, it took the shape of a Gummi Ship.

"No way. Isn't that a Gummi Ship? Like you and your friends used Sora?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah. This DOES look like a Gummi Ship..." Sora muttered. The three slowly approached the ancient ship and examined it from all sides. Soon enough, Sora spotted something alongside one of the Gummi Ship's wings. He worked to tear off the vines and saw an encrypted symbol. It appeared to be a large heart with a crown atop it.

"Where did THIS come from? It couldn't be one of King Mickey's ships." Sora thought. Riku slowly came to a stop after checking the ship from tail to nose.

"There's no way this ship crashed here recently. According to all the stuff we've heard, the thing that crash landed around here was at least fifteen years back. But looking at THIS, this ship has GOT to be centuries old. Exactly when did we have a visitor in a Gummi Ship?" Riku asked. Sora looked on before giving a shrug.

"Man. I wish we could tell Donald, Goofy...even the king about this. This is huge." Sora said. Riku shook his head.

"We can't. Ever since we took down Organization XIII, the walls between the worlds have gone back up. Not to mention the Heartless have been extremely quiet as of late." Riku said. Just then, Kairi's ears caught the sound of rustling brush nearby. Turning towards the sound, Sora and friends happened upon a large group of Shadow Heartless.

"H-Heartless!" Kairi exclaimed. As they drew in, Kairi hurried to join Sora and Riku, swiftly drawing their Keyblades in defense.

"So much for the Heartless staying quiet." Sora said. The Shadows made their attack, but were easily slashed and cut apart by Sora and Riku's Keyblades. Still, the Heartless continued from each and every angle they could exploit, hoping to sink their claws into them. The duo continued their vicious onslaught and seemingly had all the Heartless slayed. But soon after, Kairi pointed out there was another wave on the march, this time packed with Soldier Heartless.

"Look alive Sora! Here comes round two!" Riku called. Sora nodded and gripped tightly to his blade. But just as the Heartless came on the attack again, a bolt of lightning shot out from nowhere, frying a group of Shadows.

"W-What was that?!" Kairi gasped "A lightning bolt?!" Just then, Sora caught glance of a circular shield soaring across the field, mashing into and slaying a group of Soldiers before returning like a boomerang. Following the shield back, Sora gasped when he saw Donald and Goofy charging into the fight.

"D-Donald?! Goofy?!" Sora gasped.

"Sora! Hold on! We're coming!" Donald squawked. With the new allies added to the force, Sora and Riku swiftly eradicated the entire second wave of Heartless. Once they were cleared out, Sora hurried over towards Donald and Goofy, uniting with them as the duo tackled into him with a hug.

"Donald! Goofy!" Sora laughed. Everyone couldn't help but laugh, letting out a group laugh as Kairi and Riku looked on, smiling at Sora.

"Guys! I can't believe it! You're here!" Sora chuckled.

"Ha-yuck! You BETCHA Sora!" Goofy exclaimed. As he pushed his way free of his goofy co-horts, the group reunited.

"Why are you guys here? I thought you went back to Disney Castle with the king." Riku asked "What brings you to our islands?" Donald looked side to side before facing Sora with his arms crossed.

"We're here on a mission from his highness." Donald explained. Goofy nodded.

"Yep. See, we were getting word at the castle of an S.O.S. message being sent to us from this exact world. A while ago, we sent my son, Maxie, to check it out. But...strangest thing is, Maxie has yet to come back. That's when King Mickey decided to send the two of us here to check it out." Goofy continued.

"Huh? You have a son Goofy? What's he look like?" Kairi asked. But just before Goofy could explain, they all heard a bawling wail coming from somewhere nearby. Turning towards the sound, Sora and friends saw someone charging through the bushes, wearing a bright gold version of Goofy's costume.

"Waaahhhh! SOMEBODY HELP!" the youth exclaimed. Goofy quickly recongized him as his son, Max Goof.

"Maxie! There ya are!" Goofy called. Upon seeing his dad, Max quickly came to a screeching halt.

"D-Dad?! What are you doing here?!" Max asked "N-Never mind. Run for the hills! There's some crazy lunatic charging his way here! I...I don't think he's that far behind!" Just then, a shadow figure lunged its way out from the nearby shadows. It was the mysterious black armored man from the Dark Meridian. His pitch black armor reflected against the sunlight.

"W-Wah! H-He's here!" Max exclaimed. The knight glared towards Sora and Riku, quickly summoning their Keyblades in defense. Kairi remained dead silent as all eyes faced the knight.

"At last we meet...Keybladers of the Light. Its a real treat to finally meet you." he said. Sora huffed.

"Who are you? What do you want with us?" Sora asked. Without a word, the knight slowly reached for his sheathed sword and swiftly drew it with a single swipe. The sword appeared to be a demonic Keyblade with a vicious jagged edge. The sight of it surprised Sora and Riku.

"Why bother telling you? You two will be DEAD soon enough. En guarde!" the knight shouted. The boys braced themselves as the knight took a lunging jump towards them. But just then, the cockpit of the Gummi Ship began to glow brightly, catching everyone by surprise, soon followed by a bolt of light firing itself towards the knight.

"W-What the...?! GAH!" the knight screamed, sent flying away into the distance with a single blow. Everyone was utterly speechless as they watched the knight flying clear out of sight.

"What...in the world...was THAT?" Kairi asked. Donald and Goofy stood with their mouths gaping open, same thing with Max. Just then, Sora looked towards the Gummi Ship and saw a faint, luminous glow coming from behind the windshield.

"Hey guys...look." Sora muttered. Everyone looked just in time to see a glowing ball of light making itself free from the ship. All eyes were on it as it simply hovered around.

"What is that? A firefly? Or...some kind of fairy?" Max asked. With Keyblade lowered, Sora slowly approached the small light and attempted to touch it. But the moment he did, it made a dash out towards further into the forest.

"H-Hey! Where's it going?!" Donald called.

"I dunno. But I think following it is better than waiting for our friend in black to come back." Riku said. Sora nodded.

"Agreed. Alright guys! After that firefly!" Sora called. The group started to give chase, leaving behind the wrecked ship to chase after the light.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


End file.
